Fallen Angels Chapter 1 Part 2- Let the Angel Soar
by FallenAngelGod
Summary: Chris begins his tes to become a true fallen angel will he soar or fall


**Fallen Angels Chapter 1 Part 2- Let the Angel Soar**

Finally ready to begin his last test to become one of the six guardians of the Fallen Angels, Chris begins getting ready for the trials ahead.

"After all this time and preparation, I am now ready to carry out my greatest goal yet, but am I truly ready for the responsibility that comes with being one of the greatest assassins in the organization." Chris thought to himself.

As he began second guessing himself on if he should bother with the test or not, Jasmine came in ready for the test with a giant double-edged hammer attached to her back.

"What the hell is that thing on your back, is that your weapon for the mission." questioned Chris.

"Yes I like using this weapon and plus it works well with my assassin gift, you'll see soon enough of what I mean by this." Answered Jasmine.

Chris looked at the massive hammer and thinking of how anyone could be able to lift it rather than wield it as a proficient weapon, noticing that there was a distinct mark on it representing as one of the wings of oblivion, it must have belonged to one of the earlier Guardian's. Knowing full well that any candidate of the guardian's is trained by a retired master of the Guardian's except in Chris's case, he was given a special knife by his master with white oblivion wings on them. Chris began looking at his knife in his right holster of his jeans. His master was a true influence for him and the last day of his training was the only day he ever regretted a decision.

"Hey we better get going if we're going to begin this mission." stated Jasmine.

The two gathered their weapons and reported to the loading dock, preparing to leave in one of the élite choppers designed for the guardian's; they were met by Zero for departure.

"I wish you both luck and remember, don't disappoint me, understand." Questioned Zero.

"We won't, my lord." They both said in unison.

As Chris boarded the helicopter, Zero pulled Jasmine in to remind her of the orders she was given earlier.

"Keep a close eye on him and if he proves worthless, then end him, remember." Stated Zero

Jasmine complied with a nod of the head and looked towards Chris thinking to herself of how will she bring herself to kill him just for not being able to pull off this mission, she took a deep breath and entered the chopper.

The chopper ride was extremely awkward for the both of them; Chris couldn't stop staring at Jasmines pig tails wondering why such a high-ranking officer had such an odd hair style. The two arrived at a deserted building on the outskirts of the city and landed overhead on the rooftop of a building two miles south of the building they were after. After climbing over rooftops, Jasmine and Chris made their way into the building watching for guards. Chris looked over and saw two guards coming their way; he took out two needles and threw them at their necks, causing them to knock out.

"What did you just do to them?" Asked Jasmine.

"I threw two needles containing a special sleep paralysis poison I developed; I use it so I don't lethally kill a person I'm not intended for." Answered Chris.

Jasmine looked in awe as Chris was able to take town two guards without killing them proving to her that he truly is an asset to the organization and is able to control himself from murdering anyone who gets involved with his target, his skill at pinpointing vital areas of the body also surprised Jasmine as the only person who was able to ever make shots like that is Madeline and realized what she meant by great accuracy. Chris looked at her and signaled to move out. The two made their way to several areas of the building trying not to get detected or spotted by guards. The two had almost made it to their target as they reached the main point of the building and realized that there were dozens of guards gathering to find out who knocked out the two others from before.

"Looks like were up again, we have to find another way around or fight these guys head on." Stated Jasmine jokingly.

"Yeah and I can guess the obvious choice." Joked Chris.

The two crawled into the ventilation system and made their way into the main chamber and saw a 6 ft. tall hulking white man with black hair talking to the guards from the previous room knowing that there are intruders in his domain, Chris and Jasmine looked at each other knowing that the man talking was their target, Chris clutched his masters knife in his hand ready to take the man out, but waited till the guards left. As the guards left he began formulating a plan to murder his target. All that remained was the man and a another guard posing in a skin-tight black outfit with metal guards at the wrists and black pants. Discussing his plan to Jasmine, the two began to descent into the room, and man approached them.

"So you're the little punks who have taken out my guards, welcome to the main headquarters of the Cerberus Organization, I am its leader Damien Chavez, and welcome to your end, and by the looks of things, you're from the Fallen Angels aren't you, I knew they would send someone after me, didn't expect you to be so young ." Said the man.

The man lunged at Chris but Jasmine intercepted him using her hammer to bash the man across his table into the wall, the man slams on a button on top of it and calls in 20 guards to aid. Jasmine looked at Chris concerned that he won't be able to handle all these guards.

"Listen to me carefully Jasmine, I want you to stall these guards while I get close enough to kill this guy then we get out of here using that smoke bomb I packed." Whispered Chris.

"Just watch your back, I'll help you out as much as I can." Stated Jasmine.

Chris began to try to subdue the hulking man bleeding from his head from the smash from Jasmine. Chris resorted to using his trench knives which cut deep into his skin. The man began to feel sharp pains in throughout his body and started to feel fatigued. Chris looked at him with a straight face.

"Guess I should tell, those knives I use carry a special poison of my creation, I call it the black virus, and soon you will feel effects of nausea and blindness." Stated Chris.

As Damien began to keel over in pain several guards rushed towards Chris ready to strike but the man in the black skin-tight suit subdued them with metal wires coming out the hilt of a short tanto blade strapped to his shoulder. Chris looked in astonishment as the guy saved his life.

"Why did you do that." Chris asked

"I'm one of you, now finish this." Answered the cloaked man

Several other guards rushed at Chris, but Jasmine detached her double-edged hammer and two chains covered in curved spikes wrapped around them, gathered them towards her and bashed them all together using her now dual wielding hammers. She looked at Chris and saw that he truly was a Fallen Angel after all.

"You're doing pretty well out in the field today, keep it up." Answered Jasmine

Damien rose up throwing up and wandering, not knowing where he was going now feeling the effects Chris mentioned not long ago, raising at Chris, Jasmine them spins her hammer at his stomach knocking him to his knees in great pain. Chris takes out his master knife and strikes him down his torso. Damien now lying in a pool of his blood looks at Chris and curses him. Chris just looks at him with the same straight face and speaks.

"In the words of my master, "never leave the job unfinished". He exclaimed.

Chris twists the small ring of the knife and pulls out a big syringe filled with black liquid. Leaning down Chris stabs the syringe into Damien's heart, and within seconds, he fell to the ground dead, but before he died Chris placed his hand on Damien's face and took a deep breath, his eyes changed from brown to blue the same color as Damien's. Chris looked down at his now fallen target and turned to the two remaining standing, goes towards the man in the black suit pulls his sleeve revealing a launcher with a poisoned needle ready to be fired and points it at his heart.

"Explain who you are now, friend or foe." Ordered Chris.

"Very well, I am Michael Gambro, master of infiltration of sector 103 of the Fallen Angels Organization, I was sent to keep an eye on your mission and to make sure you both did as you were supposed to." Said Michael

He unzipped the headpiece of his suit to show a plain white face with a brown shaggy short haired teen with a slight goatee with brown eyes. Chris pulls away his launcher and tells his comrades it is time to leave. The three entered the rooftop where the chopper was waiting for them and returned to base entering the throne room of Zero, who was waiting for them.

"Welcome back I see everything went well, that's good, Christopher Thomas Degarmo, Michael Cyrus Gambro you are now accepted into the six guardians of the Fallen Angels. After tomorrow's inauguration ceremony, you will officially gain your status, for now get some rest." Stated Zero.

The three bowed and left for their quarters and Chris looked at Michael and began to think.

"So you're a candidate to, I thought there were already five waiting for a sixth." Asked Chris.

"Another operative left to go to the research division and I was asked to take part in a trial like yours, I was told to gather intelligence on the Cerberus Organization, that's all." Answered Michael

The two walked to their rooms smiling at each other and knew they would get along great. Jasmine walked up to the top pillar of the palace and looked up at the full moon thinking about Chris and Mike, she looked over at one of the pillars and noticed a figure wearing a top hat black pants and a black shirt with red trimming with a cane attached to the back, and before she could react, he was gone. Chris decided to join her and thank her for being her partner for the test, and began to stare at her pig-tails again.

"May I ask why you where those pig tails Jasmine." He asked.

"It's just something that I like to wear my hair as, lets just say I made a vow to someone special that I wouldn't remove them until I finish a certain act, that's all, you know you're a good operative Chris, I can tell were going to be friends." Stated Jasmine.

"Likewise and I made a similar promise to someone about my knife." Stated Chris.

The two decided to go to their rooms after about an hour of talking and wanted to get some sleep after a log mission like the one they just had. As Chris looked outside his window, he saw a figure wearing a top hat black shirt with red markings and black pants with a cane on its back but just ignored it thinking that is was just an operative doing late night training and drifted off to sleep. The figure rose up from the window and looked at Chris as he slept; wearing glasses black shirt, black pants, and walked with his cane and looked at Chris with a straight face.

"So he's the one huh, the time will come to test him." The figured thought

End of part 2


End file.
